Dragon Ball Z: A Hiccup's Journey
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After being killed by the Red Death alongside Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III finds himself thrust into a whole new universe filled with new battles and new dangers. Can he bring peace to this new world? Or will history repeat itself? I guess we'll find out. But there's still one question... What the hell is a "Saiyan"?
1. Chapter 1

_The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. How To Train Your Dragon is owned by DreamWorks. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._

* * *

_Dialogue Key_

* * *

"Guys, I think that person is a Super Saiyan…!" = regular speech

_'Like Hell he is!' = someone's thoughts_

**"Spiky gold hair, incredible power…" = someone yelling**

_**"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT HE'S A SUPER SAIYAN. MAYBE HE'S SUPER HUMAN. HUH? MAYBE YOU SLACKERS HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" = SHENRON OR PORUNGA SPEAKING**_

* * *

_Father vs Son_

* * *

All of the Vikings of Berk were startled out of their attempts to capture the one dragon that has always eluded them ever since the beginning of the war with the dragons. The dragon that no human has ever encountered and lived to tell about it. The dragon known throughout the entire archipelago as 'The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself'.

The Night Fury.

And what startled them was an arrow being shot right between them and the dragon before the arrow exploded in a plume of smoke that blinded them all. Only the tribe's chief, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, managed to keep his eyes open. And his anger grew as he noticed the shadow of a familiar boy walking out of the smoke, drawing a blade that was sheathed across his back and standing in front of the Night Fury in a protective manner.

"This can't be…!"

Stoick growled as the shadow swiped his blade to the side, revealing himself to be Stoick's own son and heir to the tribe…

"...HICCUP!"

**"THE WAR IS OVER, STOICK!"**

If looks could kill, Stoick would likely be six feet under by now. That's how murderous the glare on Hiccup's face was right now. It was so murderous, in fact, that even his trusty Night Fury, Toothless, was a little scared. Not of his human, no, but of the anger itself consuming the boy.

Held in the boy's hand was a small, curved sword known as a saber. It's not exactly a traditional Viking weapon, but it would do in any sort of combat situation.

Although Stoick recovered from his shock quickly as anger quickly became his dominant emotion.

"I hope you realize you're walking a very dangerous path, Hiccup." Stoick growled, hoping to intimidate the boy into giving up.

That was something that many could say is a constant for Hiccup. The boy could never really stand up to his father due to two things. First, the man is as stubborn as they come, just like all Haddock men before him. And two, the man could be very intimidating and often used that intimidation to get his way with Hiccup. And many thought this would be the case again.

But it looks like this time will be different.

"I've made my choice, Dad! There's only one path to surviving this war with the dragons, and that is for all of the Viking tribes to lay down their arms and actually live side by side with the dragons! Without the intent to kill them!" Hiccup declared to his father.

"Why you…" he growled again, forcing Gobber to try and intervene.

"Stay out of this, Hiccup! This is between us Vikings and the Night Fury, so just back away!" Gobber ordered.

"I mean no disrespect, Gobber, but I can't do that. I'm putting an end to this now!" Hiccup stated.

The one-legged, one-armed Viking stepped back in surprise. Never did he think that one his young apprentice would stand his ground against him in such a way as this. And with such conviction as well.

"What do you think you're doing, child!? Do you not understand the consequences of crossing the Chief of Berk!?" Stoick demanded.

"All I understand is that your arrogance and hatred has blinded you to the true heart of the problem. Ever since Mom was taken away by a dragon during a raid when I was a baby, you've grown more and more immersed in your hatred and even started to take your hatred out on me because I remind you so much of her. I had held on to some small but of hope that one day things would change. That you might finally let go of your hatred and make peace with the dragons like Mom thought possible long before I was born. But let's be real. That's not gonna happen… Not so long as you're in charge. I've made up my mind, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm putting an end to all of this madness! **AND ONCE I'M DONE, THAT MONTROUS DRAGON QUEEN THAT CONTROLS THE DRAGONS WILL BE DESTROYED AND THE WORLD WILL BE IN PEACE!"** Hiccup declared, brandishing his saber.

That declaration surprised all of Berk's inhabitants, though most of them his it well, all things considered. There's a giant dragon queen? And it controls the dragons? Is that why they and so many other villages are raided by the dragons so often? How did the lad find out about any of this? How long has he known? And why did he never tell anybody? Questions that will have to wait.

"May I suggest that you have lost your mind! I'll just have to beat some sense into you in order to finally get you to realize that you've picked the wrong tree to bark up!" Stoick declared as he too drew a sword.

A traditional viking sword to be exact.

Hiccup has never been a master of a blade. Heck he doesn't even consider himself a novice with a blade, having usually had to rely on simple daggers for protection. But he's fighting for a cause. He won't let anyone harm Toothless and he's going to do everything in his power to protect his best friend. He doesn't know if he can really defeat Stoick in a straight up fight...

But that doesn't mean he's not going to try!

"Come and get a taste of my blade, Stoick!"

He charged at his father, saber held firmly in both hands as he called upon every ounce of strength he could muster. Their blades clashed in the middle, neither fighter applying more pressure than needed.

"I'll give you one last chance to save your neck, Hiccup." Stoick snarled.

"My only chance is to see you unite with the dragons! For you all to put aside your senseless hate, and fight together as one!" Hiccup snarled back.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hiccup." Astrid mumbled from her spot in the crowd.

Hiccup and Stoick exchanged a flurry of fast sword strikes that were almost too fast for the eye to see, surprising everyone. They honestly didn't know that humans could reach that kind of speed. They leapt back to gain some distance from each other, and the damage showed itself. Several small scratches appeared on Hiccup's body along with a long gash across his stomach. He stumbled a bit as his small body quickly lost blood and the wounds hurt like heck. But he pushed through the pain and stood his ground.

Stoick laughed a bit as he thought he had this fight all wrapped up. That is, until the damage he sustained appeared on his body. He grunted as it was revealed that he sustained several small but deep slashes across his body, and a similar gash to Hiccup's appeared on his chest.

Back on Dragon Island, the Red Death was growing restless. That human and his Night Fury have been a thorn in her side for too long and she only knows one thing. She wants them dead.

Hiccup and Stoick's blades clashed a few more times as the battle continued to rage, neither giving an inch despite the protest of their already wounded and fatigued bodies.

"I've often wondered what it would be like to battle against you, Stoick, but your words are better than your fighting abilities! I'm very disappointed!" Hiccup quipped as he and his father entered a blade lock.

"You insolent boy!" growled Stoick.

With a grunt, he forced their blades upward and caused Hiccup to lose his grip on his saber. The weapon flew up into the air causing Hiccup to look up. Seeing an opening, Stoick wasted no time going for a strong horizontal slash that completely missed as the lad jumped up. With his arm outstretched, he grabbed the hilt of the blade and used gravity to help him add more power to a rather graceful downward strike.

"OH NO!" yelped Stoick.

Hiccup released a war cry as he descended upon his foe, only for his attack to be partially blocked as the much bigger man managed to back up and get out of range in time. Stoick couldn't help but grin at this. He hasn't had a fight like this in a very long time. Not since he last picked a fight with Oswald the Agreeable when they were both just teenagers.

"An 'A' for effort, but unfortunately your misguided desperations are about to end in failure, Hiccup." Stoick said.

The lad just grinned as the thrill of battle was starting to get to him as well, despite his situation.

"This battle's far from over, Stoick!" he declared.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot who you are. A misguided young Viking who's lost his marbles. I admire your moxie, but sadly I must inform you that your attempt to kill me is about to end in failure! Unless, of course, you turn and walk away right now. And maybe, if I'm in a good mood, I might spare your miserable life!" Stoick said. "This is my final offer, Hiccup!"

The boy didn't say anything. He just stood his ground with a smug grin as he tightened his grip on his weapon and got back into his fighting stance. Something that irked Stoick to no end.

"Alright then! I believe you've made your final decision, haven't you! And so, it's time to pay the consequences, Hiccup!"

Suddenly, black lightning began to crackle in the sky as a large bolt of black electricity shot down towards where Stoick and Hiccup were fighting. Gobber saw this and attempted to warn them about the impending danger.

**"GET DOWN!"**

But the two just charged, completely ignoring the threat of impending death from above. Even as the lightning seemed to strike directly on top of them. But in reality, it struck very close to them and began carving grooves in the ground beneath them. And smaller lighting bolts began striking all around Berk in various levels of voltage. And this definitely was enough to catch the attention of everyone in the area.

"What's happening!?" demanded Snotlout.

"I don't know, but I do know that that's no natural electricity!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

A final bolt of lightning surged past Hiccup and Stoick as they remained caught in a blade lock that was actually quite different than many of the spectators expected. Stoick managed to block the blade of Hiccup's saber using a special blade catch while Hiccup caught his sword arm using his own right arm. Both were grunting and struggling to keep the other at bay, but even they knew that they both lacked the energy to keep fighting any longer.

"Oh, I'm impressed, Hiccup. But not enough to be worried." Stoick grunted. "So why not do the smart thing and back down while you still can."

The scrawny boy simply growled and glared at his father with as much hatred as he could muster. Which, if you think about it, is quite a lot due to him bottling up his emotions for so many years.

"Better hurry and decide, Hiccup!" barked Stoick.

Hiccup simply removed his blade from his hand and let go of his father's arm before jumping back and readying his saber once again. This time in a standard grip for a thrust based attack. Stoick laughed at the determination and moxie this boy has finally decided to show. Oh, how he wishes things had been different. He would have made a perfect chief for Berk.

**"TIME'S UP!"** he roared.

The two charged once again, the sound of metal stabbing through flesh and bone and a spray of blood enough to tell everyone that a decisive blow had been dealt. All of Berk gasped at what they were seeing at this very moment. And Astrid found herself close to tears.

Hiccup had managed to get his father in the shoulder with a downward slash attack, effectively making him unable to continue fighting, but at a great price. Stoick's sword had stabbed him just a few centimeters away from his heart. Blood dripped from his lower lip as he coughed up a glob of blood and blood ran down his wound. Stoick grunted in a combination of pain and outrage of what just happened. He's been bested in combat by a total novice!

"You're really starting to annoy me… Hiccup!" grunted Stoick.

Hiccup groaned as his lifeblood flowed like a river from the wound in his chest. If he hadn't turned slightly at the last minute, he would surely have died instantly from being impaled.

"It's the least I can do…!" he groaned.

As Stoick slumped down to one knee, he finally got a grasp of the situation and found himself stunned.

"Hiccup…! Where in the universe did you get this much power!?" he gasped.

"Right now, that doesn't… matter now… does it?" Hiccup asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"Tell me! Why did you let me run you through like that, son?" Stoick demanded to know.

But Hiccup said nothing. He just grunted as he began to fell back onto the ground, all of his previous energy used up during the fight.

"This has all been a complete waste of my time!" exclaimed Stoick.

"I remember… a very long time ago… I had wanted to make you and the village proud of me. To be the heir… that this tribe deserved." Hiccup gasped through her labored breathing.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you!?" exclaimed Stoick.

"I did, sir… But all of this could have been avoided… if you'd only listened to what I said." Hiccup gasped. "I… I tried to prove… myself to everyone again. But nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many inventions I created… no matter how many times I tried to help… people only saw 'Hiccup the Useless'..'. Then I met Toothless and saw how the dragons treated each other. And I realized that he and the dragons are creatures of integrity… unlike you."

"You were just too weak for anyone to ever give you any form of respect!" he spat.

"None of that matters now…!" Hiccup grunted.

He struggled to get up as the pain in his body was near unbearable. But he managed to do so, and his body began to flare to life as he forced all of his inner energy to the surface, not for healing…

...But to use it all for one final assault.

**"YOU MUST LISTEN! DO AS I SAID! JOIN FORCES WITH THE DRAGONS, OR ELSE EVERY LAST ONE OF US IS DOOMED!"**

He stumbled a bit as she could feel more blood gushing from the stab wound in his chest. The sudden movement must have sliced through one of the main arteries that connect to the heart. Looking up, Hiccup gave a small, sad smile as he knows that he won't survive what's about to happen. He learned how to do this from Toothless, and now he will use that ability to finally free the dragons from the control of the tyrant queen.

"...Please, Dad. Do it for me."

The ground began to tremble as the Red Death released more of her terrible energy, causing every single dragon in the nest to fly away for their own safety. Hiccup's own face grew enraged as he began to glow with an almost ethereal flaming energy. He grabbed the hilt of the saber in his chest and grunted as he began to pull.

**"NO HICCUP, DON'T!"** cried Gobber as he realized what his apprentice was about to do.

Hiccup roared as he yanked the saber from his chest, sending blood flying all over the place. Toothless warbled in concern as he watched his best friend begin to power up for his attack. He looked much like an angry Night Fury parent protecting its hatchlings before the majority of them were wiped out by a madman who seems to think he's saving the world by doing this.

Somewhere in the world, a certain dragon killer sneezed and felt like someone insulted both himself and his way of life.

**"IT'S TIME TO PUT AN END TO THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! NO LONGER WILL THE DRAGONS BE KILLED BY VIKINGS AND TREATED AS SLAVES!"**

Hiccup's core began to glow with a black aura that seemed to have a blue/purple tint to it as he cupped his hands together and brought them back towards the side of his body. A high pitched noise began to resonate as a ball of energy formed in Hiccup's hands.

**"YOU'RE ALL MINE, RED DEATH!"**

With a mighty roar, Hiccup thrust his hands into the air and sent his attack in the form of a wave of pure destructive energy towards the volcano that is Dragon Island. His attack was super concentrated and seemed to be one that couldn't be blocked so easily. At first, it looked like the attack would hit home and destroy the false queen, but then… it happened.

A larger and much more powerful blast of volcanic fire shot towards Hiccup. Toothless saw the attack coming and instantly ran to Hiccup and used himself as a living shield, but the attack still struck them both directly, interrupting the attack and doing devastating damage to both of them! Both dragon and human screamed in unimaginable agony as their bodies were destroyed on a molecular level!

**"NOOO!"** screamed Astrid.

As the fire faded, the bodies of Hiccup and Toothless disintegrated into nothing but dust and ash, never again to see the light of day. And in the volcano of Dragon Island, just as Hiccup's final attack was about to strike the Red Death, the strange energy wave dissipated as Hiccup died. Never again would the young fishbone live to bring joy to the people he's formed a bond with.

For now, the heir of Berk is dead.

* * *

_*To Be Continued…*_

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And now, there is a poll to help with the story's progression. Here it is._

* * *

_Poll Question: Who do you want me to pair Hiccup with in "Dragon Ball Z: A Hiccup's Journey"?_

_Towa_

_Android 18/Lazuli_

_Zangya_

_Caulifla_

_Kale_

_Fasha_

_Launch (Merged personalities)_

_Heles (Universe 2's Goddess of Destruction)_

_Marcarita (Universe 12's Angel)_

_Vados (Universe 6's Angel)_

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, after that last chapter, it's about time we begin with more of the plot for this story. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. But without further ado, let's do this. BACK TO ADVENTURE, SHALL WE!_

_*The following is a non-profit, fan based crossover. How To Train Your Dragon, How To Train Your Dragon 2, and How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World are all owned by DreamWorks. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.*_

* * *

_Dialogue Key_

* * *

"Guys, I think that person is a Super Saiyan…!" = regular speech

_'Like Hell he is!' = someone's thoughts_

**"Spiky gold hair, incredible power…" = someone yelling**

_**"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT HE'S A SUPER SAIYAN. MAYBE HE'S SUPER HUMAN. HUH? MAYBE YOU SLACKERS HAVEN'T BEEN TRYING HARD ENOUGH!" = SHENRON OR PORUNGA SPEAKING**_

* * *

_Otherworld and Beyond_

* * *

Hiccup gasped as he awoke with a start. He bolted upright from the bed he was lying in, noting how it's much more comfortable than the hard and lumpy beds that Vikings usually sleep on. Even the pillow was plush and quite comfortable.

"Wha… where am I? What happened?" Hiccup asked himself.

"You died going down like a fighter, young man. You and that dragon of yours."

Hiccup's head whipped around and he saw the owner of the voice. It belonged to a man who's clearly not human. He's tall and thin wearing clothes that are clearly not what Vikings wear, but make him look very smart. He's also wearing a pair of glasses with thick, black rims. This 'man' has blue skin, short black hair that's combed and parted to the right, and a pair of straight yellow horns sticking out of his head.

The best way Hiccup can describe him is some sort of ogre. Or maybe a troll. After all, it's like Gobber always said.

Trolls exist!

They steal your socks!

But only the left ones.

What's with that?

But that's when Hiccup's mind finally registered what was said to him. Something that is critically important to the progression of his life.

"... I'm… dead…?"

"Yup. Quite the way to die too, you and your Night Fury. Burned alive by the fires of a tyrannical queen dragon while trying to free the dragons under her control. Now, it's not my place to decide your afterlife, but I'd definitely send you to heaven for something like that."

The blue skinned man turned around and gestured for Hiccup to follow him and out of shock alone his body began to move on its own as they began walking down a dark corridor. Hiccup glanced upwards and saw a golden ring, or halo, floating above his head. This was all very hard for him to believe, and at first he thought that he was just dreaming and that the twins were playing some kind of ridiculous prank on him again.

But then he remembered it all.

The fight between himself and his father. His final attack against the Red Death. The searing heat. The feeling of his own blood, fats and oils rapidly evaporating as he and Toothless were literally burned alive by fire that was too hot for even dragon scales. The feeling of the world slowing down and going dark as he slowly slipped from the mortal coil.

Even now, Hiccup wonders if he's really on the other side or if he's still in the process of dying.

"You just wait here with your friend for a second now, 'kay?" the blue man instructed.

Hiccup just nodded silently as the man walked away.

Giving a dragon's purr as he nuzzled up to Hiccup, a familiar Night Fury was rewarded with the sad eyes of his rider, Hiccup. Toothless stood up on his hind legs and did his best to give the young boy a hug, which was almost immediately returned as tears began to freely fall down Hiccup's face.

"Oh, Toothless… I'm so sorry, bud…" Hiccup said, his voice cracking in sadness. "It's all my fault that you're dead! It should have been me, not you! You still had your whole life ahead of you, and yet, like the useless mistake I am, I got you killed because of my stupid ideas! I should have known that Vikings aren't capable of change!"

Toothless warbled sadly, hating the idea of his rider blaming himself for the dragon's death. So he licked Hiccup's face to show his rider that he doesn't blame him for his death. Fortunately, it seems to have worked somewhat.

"Thanks for trying, bud. But what do we do now? The dragons are still enslaved to the Red Death, and Astrid will likely be cast out from the Hairy Hooligan tribe and be forced to leave Berk because she's been changed and cares about the dragons now."

Toothless just gave a depressed grunt. He really doesn't know what to do. Then again, what can they do now? They're dead.

"Next pair in line, please." said a deep male voice.

Hiccup and Toothless looked unsure, but they walked forward anyway. They soon came across a giant desk with stacks of books and papers littering the top. Working at the desk was a giant man with red skin, black hair and beard, wearing a purple business suit, black shoes, and a hat with a pair of devil horns on the sides that almost reminded Hiccup of a Viking helmet.

"My name is King Yemma. I am the one who assigns the souls of those who have died to their designated afterlives."

"So, you mean everyone comes here when they die?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right." King Yemma replied.

"Dragons too?"

"Yes. All life forms, both sapient and non-sapient, human or alien, will eventually die and come to this place to be judged and sent to either heaven or hell. Now, your names please."

Hiccup gulped as he took a step forward to try and protect Toothless. Even in death, he still thinks of others before himself.

"I… I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Berk's Chieftain, Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock. And the Night Fury behind me is called Toothless."

King Yemma hummed and first flipped the pages in the book he was holding to and searched for their names. It only took a few flips to find them.

"Ah, here you are! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless the Night Fury. Says here on your resume that your only major accomplishment in life was making peace between dragons and humans. You both died attempting to free the dragons of the archipelago from the control of an evil tyrant queen dragon known as the Red Death. But it seems there's something off here. Your stories are incomplete." King Yemma read to the two.

"Oh… uh… is… is that… bad?" Hiccup asked.

"Bad? You couldn't be farther from the truth, Hiccup! This means that you and Toothless died before you time, and so you will be brought back to life to keep writing your stories until it truly is your time! Or, at least until you die again." King Yemma said.

He slammed his gavel on his desk twice, and the halos above Hiccup and Toothless's heads vanished.

"Whoa… Toothless, this is amazing, bud! We get to be alive again!" cheered Hiccup and Toothless started prancing around his best friend, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.

Hiccup looked back up at King Yemma, needing to know something important. If for no other reason than to at least have some closure to an incodent that happened when he was a baby.

"By the way, did a Viking woman from Berk named Valka Haddock come through here about fifteen years ago? She's my Mom." Hiccup asked.

"Valka Haddock, eh? No, I don't think anyone by that name has come through here in the last fifteen years. And I think I would remember a Viking by that name." King Yemma replied after looking through the Book of Life.

"You mean she's still alive?" Hiccup asked, brimming with happiness.

King Yemma smirked as he remembered someone who came through before Hiccup.

"But there is one person who came through here before you did. A man named Grimmel the Grisley! The very man who is responsible for causing the near extinction of the Night Fury species by killing them in their sleep! I never thought he would die anytime soon. He killed and manipulated so many innocent dragons that there was no redeeming him at all. So he's been sent down below to hell with all the others who do such vile things." King Yemma explained. "Thankfully, he didn't kill every Night Fury. They're just so few in number now that they're extremely rare to encounter. As a matter of fact, Toothless's own family is among the many Night Furies that are still alive."

King Yemma pointed to a bright hallway to his right.

"Now, you boys go wait over there, and an old lady named Fortuneteller Baba will be along shortly to take you to a place where you both can do some good." King Yemma instructed.

"Thanks for the information, King Yemma! See you again when we're dead!" Hiccup said as he and Toothless did as instructed.

Oh, if only those two boys new what they were in for.

* * *

_*To Be Continued…*_

* * *

_Poll Question: Who do you want me to pair Hiccup with in "Dragon Ball Z: A Hiccup's Journey"?_

_Towa: 1 vote_

_Android 18/Lazuli: 0 votes_

_Zangy: 0 votes_

_Caulifla: 0 votes_

_Kale: 0 votes_

_Fasha: 0 votes_

_Launch (Merged Personalities): 0 votes_

_Heles (Universe 2's Goddess of Destruction: 0 votes_

_Marcarita (Universe 12's Angel): 0 votes_

_Vados (Universe 6's Angel): 0 votes_

* * *

_Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to cast your votes on the poll listed above (votes given in the reviews will not be accepted)._

_May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends._


End file.
